


Universe 6 Field Trip

by Super_100_WG



Series: Future Super Saiyans AU series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: Cabba's older brother, Corono, is ecstatic when the new girl, Caulifla, gives him and Cabba a chance to join her and her protege, Kale, on a trip to Universe 7 to meet strong fighters. But first he'll need to prove himself. Can he show her that he's as good at martial arts as he says he is?





	Universe 6 Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a story that takes place in Universe 6 on Planet Sadala. It’s also a prelude to the sequel to “Cut: Super Saiyan”. If you didn’t read that, don’t worry, this particular part is kind of a one shot introduction and doesn’t involve anything from the previous story. It can be enjoyed on its own, but I’m hoping you guys will get hooked and tune in to the upcoming main story. My nephew and I came up with the OC that’s featured in here (as well as the main story) together. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything.

“Alright class, you can all head to lunch. Remember we start our new lesson tomorrow!” The teacher called after the class of students who were filing out of the room. 

Among them is a young Saiyan male, sixteen years old. His hair was jet black, and a bit spiky. (It was that hairstyle that’s available for CAC’s on Xenoverse 2 that resembles Trunks’ hair when he turns Super Saiyan.) His outfit consisted of some old Saiyan armor and baggy black pants. He changed the bottoms from time to time, but pretty much always wore the armor. It was a hot spring day today, so he wore no shirt underneath.

The young man made his way down the school corridors to the spot where he knew his brother, who was two years younger than him, would be waiting. But a surprise greeted him when he got there. His brother was talking to a girl whom he hadn’t seen before. She also had jet black hair, though considerably longer than his own. She wore a pink halter top belly shirt and baggy purple pants. Not wanting to waste an opportunity to talk to her, he made his way over to the girl and his brother.

“Cabba.” He called to his brother. Cabba turned around to look at the speaker.

“Oh, hey Corono. I was just getting acquainted with one of the newer students here. She’s only been here for a month, so she doesn’t have many friends yet.” Cabba explained.

So that explained why Corono hadn’t seen her before. He was hoping Cabba wasn’t into her, because Corono definitely liked her.

“Hey Cabba, listen.” The girl said, getting the younger boy’s attention. “I’ve gotta go meet my sister for lunch, but meet me back here in about twenty minutes, then we’ll have time to talk about the martial arts thing I was telling you about.”

“Oh, okay, well, see you then!” Cabba responded politely to the girl. As she passed them to head to the lunchroom, she stopped and turned around, eyeing Corono.

“Corono, was it? I’m Caulifla, nice to meet you!” She smiled, then turned and continued to the lunchroom.

“You’ve already got a crush on her, don’t you?” Cabba asked him exasperatedly.

“Bro, look at her. How could I not?” The older brother responded.

The two Saiyans made their way to the lunchroom, taking their usual seats. The others they sat at the table with were the same people they usually talked to during lunch, but they didn’t pay much attention to their conversation.

“So, how do you think you did on your test, Corono?” Cabba asked.

“I think I did okay. I mean, some of the questions asked stuff I don’t remember the teacher going over, but I still think I did good.” Corono said.

“I mean, you’d probably do better if you didn’t sleep through some of the classes like you told me you do.” Cabba commented. Man, why did he have to do this?

“So? I’m good at guessing!” Corono retorted.

“If you say so.” Cabba said.

People would sometimes say that Cabba was more mature and responsible than Corono, despite being two years younger. Corono thought that was stupid, and that those people should keep their opinions to themselves.

“So you and Caulifla were talking about a martial arts thing?” Corono asked, remembering what she had told Cabba.

“Yeah. She was talking about a trip she was going to go on. It was to the next universe to meet and spar with some of the strongest martial artists there.” Cabba explained.

“The next universe?” Corono asked.

“I’m not sure what she means by that, but she was talking about taking other people with her who were also good at martial arts. I think she was going to offer me a chance to go too.” The younger Saiyan said.

“Wait, I’m good at martial arts too! Can I go?” Corono asked.

“I’m not sure. Maybe come with me to talk to her after lunch?” Cabba offered.

“Okay.” Corono agreed.

Lunch went by fast, and the two Saiyans met up with Caulifla. When they met up with her, another girl was with her. She had her black hair tied back in a ponytail, unlike Caulifla’s which was just out. She had on a dark red tank top and a matching skirt. Her boots were gold and matched the wristbands on her wrists. She had a somewhat uncomfortable look on her face.

“Hey Cabba, this is my protege, Kale.” Caulifla told him.

“Hey Kale, it’s good to meet you.” Cabba said, sticking out his hand. Kale hesitantly took it and shook it. It looked to Corono like she was afraid.

“Don’t worry, she’s just a little shy.” Caulifla assured Cabba. He nodded. “And I see you’ve brought your brother with you as well.”

“Oh yeah, this is my older brother, Corono. Oh wait, you already met him.” Cabba stumbled. Normally Corono would take a light jab at his brother for being nervous, but he could barely form any words himself. Still, he managed a response that made it appear that he kept his cool.

“Cabba told me you guys were going to maybe hang out with some people who were good at martial arts. I was kind of hoping… I could maybe… get in on that.” Corono said.

“I told him I was going on a little trip to the next universe, Universe Seven, to meet some strong fighters. I’m bringing Kale because she has a lot of power, but just needs help learning to control it. I was asking him to come because he’s good at martial arts. What about you?” Caulifla explained.

“I’m pretty much a martial arts champion.” Corono bragged. Caulifla adopted a somewhat competitive smile.

“So you think you’re good enough to come with us, huh?” She challenged.

“Definitely.” The answer was immediate.

“He is a bit stronger than me, being my older brother and all.” Cabba admitted.

“See? He knows what’s going on.” Corono added.

“Hmm. Okay, how about this? The trip is not this upcoming Saturday, but the one after that. So this upcoming Saturday, you can meet me at the big park on the west side of town. Then, you can show me what you got. If you can keep up with me, you can go. Sound good?” She offered.

“Sure thing.” Corono answered. 

On planet Sadala, it was common for people not to recall the exact names of parks and certain types of public places. The fact was that there was only one park in town, and it was, in fact, on the west side, so Corono and Cabba would have no problem finding it.

Caulifla produced a pencil and retrieved a small piece of paper, and she scribbled her number down on it, handing it to Corono. “Here, call me early on Saturday so I can make sure you’re still up for it, okay?” 

“Okay.” Corono said simply.

“See you on Saturday!” Cabba said as the girls got ready to depart.

“See ya!” Caulifla called, walking away with the other girl as Corono and Cabba walked in the opposite direction.

\- Later that day -

“Hey Cabba, you want to do a little bit of sparring? I don’t have any homework today, and I don’t think you do either.” Corono asked his brother.

“Sure! We might need it if we want to impress Caulifla this Saturday.” Cabba answered.

“Okay. Now we probably just have to stick to a few quick punches and kicks in a smaller area for this one.” Corono explained. 

“Yeah.” The younger brother agreed.

The two walked out to their front yard, standing opposite each other.

“Ready, Cabba?” Corono asked.

“Ready!” Cabba confirmed.

The two then went at it, using mostly lighter punches with a few kicks mixed in. As he expected, Corono got the most hits off, but he was still impressed with the skill his younger brother showed during their short training session. Cabba had blocked more of Corono’s punches than the older brother expected him to. Cabba’s speed was definitely his strongest asset, though Corono completely outmatched him when it came to the power behind the blows.

“I hope I’ll be good enough to go with Caulifla and her sister.” Cabba said worriedly. Corono knew this was a common thing with his little brother. Having not been able to keep up with him, Cabba worried himself.

“Don’t worry, we’ll both be able to go. I mean, we’re stronger than most other kids our age, if not all.” Corono said. “Besides, your speed surprised even me.”

“Really?” Cabba gasped.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, bro. We got this.” Corono assured.

\- That Saturday -

Corono phoned Caulifla to tell her that he and Cabba we’re on their way to the park. 

“Okay, be there in ten minutes.” Caulifla instructed. “And don’t be late, or I might leave ya!”

“Okay, will do!” Corono hastily answered, after which he hung up. It sounded like Caulifla was kidding about leaving him if he didn’t get there soon, but he wasn’t sure and didn’t want to take chances. “Cabba, we gotta go now!”

“Okay, let’s go!” Cabba declared. He had been ready before Corono had.

If they couldn’t fly, they would certainly have been late. But their flight ability allowed both of them to reach the park in just seven minutes. When they got there, Caulifla was waiting for them. She waved to the two boys, and they spotted her. They flew over to her.

“Hey! Glad you two could make it. You know I was just kidding about leaving you guys, right?” Caulifla told them.

Cabba sputtered, and Corono tried and failed to hide a deep blush of embarrassment. 

“I knew you were.” Corono lied after regaining his composure.

“Sure you did.” Caulifla teased. She could tell he was just saying that. “Anyway, Corono, you’re the stronger one, right?”

“Yep!” The older boy proudly declared.

“Then we should have Cabba go first. I like to start off easy and then ramp up, it’s weird doing it the other way around.” Caulifla explained.

“Okay.” Corono quickly agreed.

He was hoping that Caulifla would be evenly matched with Cabba, because that way he knew they would both qualify. But it was not the case. Cabba and Caulifla did pretty much the same thing that he and Corono had done when they trained. Cabba lasted longer against Caulifla than he had against him, but was still eventually overwhelmed. When it was clear that Cabba couldn’t really continue (even though he refused to give up), she stopped.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for you. I was impressed with you, but let me test your brother before I make a decision, okay?” She told Cabba. He nodded and sat back down, a worried expression on his face. “Don’t worry, you did good.”

“Alright Corono, your turn.” Caulifla called. 

Corono eagerly stepped up, ready to prove himself. On the one hand, finding out that Caulifla was not only good looking but powerful as well was something Corono thought was a good thing. But on the other, if she was too good, he wouldn’t be able to take the trip with her.

She attacked without warning. Corono quickly blocked and instinctively followed up with a jab of his own. She blocked, and before long, the two were going at it. At first they each blocked all of the other’s blows, but eventually Caulifla managed to strike him. He desperately tried to make up for it by landing a blow on her, but she wouldn’t allow it. Pretty soon she got a second hit on him.

“Somebody’s getting too nervous to focus.” She singsonged as she managed to hit him a third time. 

He was never going to be invited to the trip at this rate. He tried to calm down, but he couldn’t. He managed to block all the rest of her blows, but never got one of his own to hit. She suddenly jumped back and flew away from him.

“If you want to pass, you gotta catch me!” She singsonged. She seemed to like doing that.

“What?! Cabba didn’t have to do that!” Corono complained.

“You said you were stronger, so your test is more complex. A good martial artist doesn’t run from a challenge. You’re not gonna back down, are ya?” She challenged.

He quickly flew after her. His flight speed was faster than what she was using, but she still had gotten a head start, so it took him a good few seconds before he managed to catch up to her. When he got within range, he tried to hit her, but she was ready. They were having a similar battle of fists as before, only now they were moving in midair as they did so.

Corono managed to successfully strike her during this. The blow landed on her torso, and she was stunned for a half second. He used that time to quickly deliver three more blows, but a shock-wave interrupted what would have been his combo.

“Not bad, but do you think you can keep it up?” She told him as she jumped away from him again. 

Once again, he flew after her without responding to her verbal jab. He started to charge up a ki blast to hit her with, but she stopped him with a wag of her finger.

“Ah ah ah. No blasts until I say so.” She insisted.

Frustrated, he let the blast dissipate and instead moved to close the distance between them. Soon enough he caught up to her, and it was practically an exact repeat of what happened before. They had a short scuffle, he managed a hit or two on her, and she shock-waved him and jumped back again.

“Man, this is nothing!” Corono boasted.

“Don’t be so sure.” Caulifla responded.

As Corono chased after her, she suddenly changed directions and charged straight at him. Completely caught off guard, he had no time to react, and felt Caulifla’s fists rapidly punching his torso. She ended the motion with a hard kick which sent him sprawling to the ground. But Corono wasted no time getting back to his feet. 

“Okay, I messed up that time.” He admitted.

As Caulifla floated in the air, she raised her hands and formed balls of ki in each one.

“Okay, so for this round, we use blasts only. No punches or kicks.” She said.

“Bring it!” Corono replied confidently, forming his own ki blasts in his hand. 

Caulifla’s blasts rained down on him. Rather than immediately shooting his blasts at her, he flew away from her blasts and attempted to dodge them. He had hoped to circle around her and shoot her from a better angle, but she followed his every move, shooting more blasts at him as she did so.

A thought struck Corono, and he began to charge more energy in his hands as he flew. He concentrated on gathering his energy while trying not to get hit, as one of her blasts may make him lose the energy. When he saw the small window of opportunity, he turned around and fired a full power energy wave at her. The wave quickly swallowed her ki blasts and hit her dead on.

He watched the girl descend from the cloud of smoke and land on the ground, not hurt much. She put her fists up in a fighting stance.

“Alright! This is the last round. You can use blasts, fists, or whatever you want for this. Just give me all you got!” She shouted.

Corono braced himself as she launched at him. He put his hands up as he tried to anticipate which side she would try to punch from, but quickly abandoned that plan as he saw her fire a blast at him. He turned his fighting stance into a defensive one as he used his arms to block the blast. 

But he ended up covering his face with his arms for too long. Caulifla had gotten behind him, which he realized when he felt a punch land on his back. He quickly turned and, knowing he would have no time to attack before she hit him, jumped back, firing a few ki blasts as he did so. This managed to break up her assault. When he realized it, he quickly rushed back in with a flurry of punches. The first few connected, but then she started to block some of them. She then jumped away from him, doing somersaults in the air, and ended upright. The two floated across from each other, but neither one moved. Corono was trying to catch his breath and he could see Caulifla doing the same. After a few seconds, she spoke.

“Okay, all done.” She said simply. “I’ve come to a decision.”

Corono nodded nervously, unable to find a response. She continued.

“That was honestly the most fun I’ve had in a long time! I could barely even keep up with you! I had to take advantage of the fact that you were nervous and had a hard time focusing in order to land any of my attacks. Plus, as the fight went on, you were getting smarter and smarter about it. Cabba wasn’t such a pushover either. His speed was tough for me to deal with. You two are both welcome to come with me on the trip to Universe Seven!” She told them delightedly.

“Yes! I was kind of worried when I couldn’t hit you.” Corono admitted. 

“Yeah, you need to work on staying calm, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are e really strong fighter, maybe even stronger than me.” Caulifla explained.

“Actually, I was kind of surprised at how strong you were, too. I thought it was going to be easy!” Corono told her.

“Well, I guess we both learned something today.” Caulifla said, smiling. 

“Wow, a field trip to another universe with strong fighters! This is awesome!” Cabba exclaimed.

Corono was ecstatic. Initially, he was mostly interested in spending time with Caulifla, who seemed to have the same affinity for martial arts as he did. But now he was also excited at the opportunity to meet and possibly challenge new, powerful opponents. And he couldn’t deny that he agreed with Caulifla, their battle was a blast (no pun intended). He’d have to see if they could do it again sometime, except with no strings attached.

“Okay, so here’s the plan. You guys meet us here next Saturday at ten in the morning. The person who’s going to take us to the other universe will be here too, and I guess she’ll have a spaceship or something. I don’t know. But she said it’s cool for you guys to tag along. And Kale’s parents are chaperoning, so they’ll have food for you guys and everything.” Caulifla explained. Corono did love food.

“Alright, we’ll be here.” Cabba confirmed to her. 

“See you next week, Caulifla!” Corono called to her as he turned to walk away. Corono walked over to his brother.

“We should definitely train some more before we go.” He told Cabba.

“Yes.” The younger Saiyan answered.

The two began to ascend in the air so that the could fly home. But before they left, they heard Caulifla’s voice once more, the teasing insinuation bringing a smile to Corono’s face.

“And don’t try to chicken out!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. As I mentioned, there’s a lot more coming. The title for the longer story that follows this will be “Super Saiyans Among the Stars”. Also, reviews are appreciated!
> 
> In the upcoming story: What exciting dangers and adventures await Corono in Universe 7?


End file.
